


Jolt From My Electrodes

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, dumb costumes, dumb dumb dumb, dumb fuckboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Henry cannot believe they forgot to get a costume for Lena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolt From My Electrodes

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb and short and I'm warm garbage. I love them so much.
> 
> The title was taken from "Monster Mash", because I'm hilarious.

When Victor got home from the labs, it was usually a toss-up of what was going to be going on. Most of the time, he got home around five or six o’clock, and Henry would already be trying to make dinner, or attempting to feed Lena, or working on some new project. Today, Victor pushed the front door open, and only the dog came skittering to the door.

“Good evening, Sparky,” Victor greeted the dachshund, crouching down to scratch the dog’s head. The dog barked in his face and sprinted away, skittering on the hardwood floors into the den. Victor shut and locked the door and follow the excited puppy to where Henry was seated, cross-legged, on the floor, surrounded by balls of yarn. Lena was stretched out on a blanket on the floor in front of him. Sparky’s claws were quiet now on the outdated shag carpeting of the den, but he kept running in a circle, chasing his own tail. Victor leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Henry’s head, then lifted up Lena.

“How was your day?” Victor asked, kissing Lena’s round, freckled cheek before sitting down in a chair beside Henry’s spot on the floor. Henry continued knitting furiously.

“Are you aware that today is Halloween, Victor?” Henry demanded, lifting up the mass of yellow and orange yarn in his hands to inspect. Victor looked around the room at the plentiful decorations; the glowing pumpkins in the windows, the black garlands strung along the walls, the false spiders hanging from the ceiling. He sat Lena down on his knee.

“I suppose so, yes,” Victor answered, bouncing Lena up and down. She laughed and reached for the leather bracelet wrapped around his wrist; he untied it and handed it to her to play with. “Why do you ask?”

“Because Lena doesn’t have a costume, and she _has_ to go trick-or-treating, Victor, or we’d be depriving her,” Henry explained anxiously. He finished the piece he was knitting and pulled it off the needles. He handed it and a small white hat with orange and yellow tassels up to Victor. “What do you think? I didn’t have a lot of time.”

“Did you make this today?” Victor asked incredulously, holding up the candy corn costume. Lena chewed on the leather bracelet and watched with bright, curious blue eyes. “I think you’ve missed your calling.”

“What do you _really_ think, Victor, come on,” Henry insisted, rising up to his knees and pulling the hat out of Victor’s hands. He tugged it down over Lena’s eyes, laughing when she yanked it off and dropped it.

“I think it’s great, honestly,” Victor replied. He held the costume up next to Lena. “It’s perfect. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t know how we could have forgotten something so important,” Henry commented, lifting Lena up and removing the leather bracelet from her little dimpled hands. He motioned for Victor to open the costume. He slipped Lena inside and tied the back together. Victor lifted Lena up and examined her.

“She looks like a candy corn,” Victor decided, and Henry visibly relaxed as he lifted the hat up off the ground from where Lena had dropped it. He placed it gently back onto her head.

“We should take her trick-or-treating,” Henry announced, rubbing his fingertip over Lena’s cheek. The ends of her strawberry-blonde hair curled up under the edges of the little hat, and Victor moved his hand to run his fingers gingerly through the light strands.

“Has she eaten?” Victor asked, trailing his fingers under her chin, making her laugh and squirm backwards into Henry’s hands. Henry stood, tucking her into his elbow.

“‘Has she eaten?’” Henry repeated. He grinned. “It’s almost eight o’clock, Victor.”

Victor frowned, checking his watch. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“If I had a problem with you working late, Victor, we’d have a very different relationship,” Henry interrupted him, offering him his free hand to help him to his feet. Victor stood, tugging Henry close.

“I don’t think we have any costumes,” Victor said hopefully. Henry grinned at him, shaking his head.

“I am very sorry to inform you, Victor, but we do have our choice of costumes,” Henry reminded him. “I actually already chose which ones we’ll be wearing.”

“Please don’t be peanut butter-”

“It’s peanut butter and jelly, and you’re going to enjoy yourself,” Henry informed him, adjusting his grip on Lena and moving to leave the room. Victor caught him by the belt and tugged him back.

“I love you,” Victor told him, dropping his head down to press his forehead to Henry’s. Henry stretched up onto his toes to kiss Victor on the tip of his nose.

“I love you, too,” Henry replied. He fell back onto the flats of his feet. Victor rubbed at the back of Lena’s head, his fingers stroking over the soft hat. “Now, go get dressed.”

“It’s pretty dark out,” Victor commented. “We should probably go out before the hooligan kids go out for the night.”

“You are one hundred years old,” Henry teased, pushing lightly at Victor’s chest. “Go get dressed, Grampa. We’ll go quickly. Avoid the shenanigans that those youths will be partaking in tonight.”

“Happy Halloween,” Victor tossed over his shoulder as he left to change. Henry adjusted his hold on Lena, letting her rest her head on his shoulder when she yawned.

“Happy Halloween,” he replied, even though Victor was too far away to hear at that point. He traced the edge on the costume where the yellow and orange met and smiled. Sparky barked near his ankles, and Henry laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is apparently a popular Swiss name, which is part of why I chose it. It also sounds like she could have been named for Caroline, Victor's mother, which was nice. Her middle name is Geneva. If you were curious.
> 
> If you caught the fun significance of the dog's name, good for you!
> 
> Here's [the candy corn costume](http://partycity.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/P597844?wid=400&hei=510&resmode=sharp2), and here's [the peanut butter and jelly costumes](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/81DHhHo3fpL._UX385_.jpg).
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
